


Helping Hands

by inlovewithfictionalcharacters



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithfictionalcharacters/pseuds/inlovewithfictionalcharacters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you'd really beat Near and caught Kira than you wouldn't have beaten Near. Not really, you know?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Hands

“You know Mello...”, Matt begins. 

Mello is sitting in front of the computer and probably looks like he just knows there is going to come something extraordinary stupid out of Matt's mouth any minute. 

“If you'd really beat Near and caught Kira than you wouldn't have beaten Near. Not really, you know?” 

Mello slowly turns. His gaze is murderous. Even thought Matt doesn't see it. He just knows he has Mello's murder gaze trained on him at full force.

“And why is that Matty?” 

Matt looks up from his PSP and doesn't seem unnerved by Mello's death glare the slightest. Which seemingly only serves to make Mello more pissed. 

And that's never a good thing because Mello is someone who will happily put a hole through your head if you don't agree that he really should really have been number one at Wammy's and why couldn't anyone see that. Except he didn't have a gun back then and now there aren't many people left who would know what he was talking about.

Matt shrugs and grins. 

“Because I helped.”

Mello stares at him a while. In fact he is absolutely silent for so long that Matt might suspect that he's had a heart attack and died if he didn't know that such an uneventful death wouldn't be Mello's style. 

Mello suddenly turns around back to his computer. 

“You really are more of an obstacle than a little helper Matt. I suspect that I might be in fact number one already because I got this far and I had to put up with you.” 

It is said offhandly because Mello knows that Matt won't argue. 

He won't mention the hacking he did or the stealing or anything that he will do in the future.

And that's the reason Mello works with Matt and not with Near.


End file.
